Taking Chances
by music-is-life2009
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are 3 bestfriends/roommates who finally have there shot to be in Battle of the bands, thats when they see the boy band Madness Awaiting... will the competiton ruin there chance at love? or will they risk it all by Taking Chances?.
1. Finding Out

**Ok everyone! Im starting a new story… yea I know the other two still aren't finished… and I still plan to continue them… as soon as this story sets off! I have big plans for this story! I am so very excited and I am going to take it slow with this one and TRY not to jump around a lot and go fast! I am also going to look over way better and closer… as you can tell my other two stories were beginners and I really jumped and made A LOT of mistakes with them! IM SORRY! So without further a due here is my new story :D…**

_**Taking Chances**_

_**Chapter one: Finding Out…**_

_**Bella's POV **_

_**Disclaimer… I do not own any thing! The great Stephanie Meyer does… and the song belongs to the great band 3 Doors Down!**_

_beep beep beep! _I look at the alarm clock and it reads 5:30 A.M. Great I think as I reach over to turn it off.Ugh Mondays! The worse day of the week by far, but if I don't want to be attacked by my two roommates I better get up now. Just in time I hear pounding on my door.

"BELLA GET UP NOW! WE GOT TO GET READY!" Alice screeches

"I'm up I'm up! Jeez Alice could you be anymore bossy!"

"Well if you're not down here and ready in an hour then I will personally drag you out," she threatens

"ME TOO!" Rosalie yells from her bathroom

"I'll be there just give me a bit. K?"

I stomp off to my bathroom and get ready for my day. After I'm done taking my shower I go rummage through my clothes only to find everything gone…

"ALICE! WERE ARE MY CLOTHES! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM BACK NOW…"

Then my door creeks open and I see here little head peek through and she smiles evilly.

"Would you care to finish that sentence? You have an outfit on your bed now put it on before were late!"

I go to my bed to find something that I would never dream of wearing. A short blue dress. I have to admit it was cute but I could never pull it off. Come on it came up to my thighs and it was strapless with ruffles at the top… then I saw the shoes, at least they weren't high heeled. They both knew better than to put me in a pair of those, the shoes were a pair of black and white flats.

Finally giving in a put it all on and walk out my door and go downstairs. There waiting for me was Rosalie and Alice. Every time I see them it never fails to surprise me how beautiful they both are. They were both really popular in school and when I moved to Forks they both welcomed me with open arms. Were complete opposites. Alice was a short thin thing, with blue-green eyes and short black hair, that was usually spiked; she looked like she should be on the cover of a magazine. She is a very bubbly energetic girl; her favorite thing to do is shop of course. I swear if you walked through her room and opened her closet you would be attacked by clothes and shoes! Never-the-less she is very nice and fun.

Rosalie was a tall blonde with blue eyes, and any girl would do anything for her figure and looks. She could be a runway model if wanted. She can be very mean at times and conceded but once you get to know her you see how loving she really is. She is just as into fashion and shopping as Alice is. Then there is me… I'm an average girl. Long brown hair and eyes with very pale skin. What else can I say? I love reading and music; my passions none the less including writing. I hate shopping, anything to do with it or fashion, it's just not me but when you live with these two there is no way to avoid it.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked

"Umm yea. Were exactly are we going?"

"Bella! I told you we have another gig at the club down the street! The guy from Battle of the Bands is going to be there!"

"Oh yea sorry I completely forgot that was today. Ok let's go."

Grabbing my keys and jacket we set off to the club once we got there we went back stage to warm up. There were a lot of people here, and a lot of them looked like they had no clue what they were doing. We were up after a band called Madness Awaiting, it was a group of three boys and apparently they were good. I saw a glimpse of one of them as they went on stage.

"Come on let's take a look at our competition!" Alice shrieked

We went over to the side of the stage on ground level and watched, all our mouths falling open at just their looks.

"Hello everyone. Tonight we will be singing _**Loser by 3 Doors Down.**_" Said a bronze haired boy.

Man just the sound of him talking sound wonderful… think of how he sings! Then he stepped up to the mic and started to sing.

**Breathe in right away,  
Nothing seems to fill this place  
I need this every time,  
Take your lies get off my case  
Someday I will find a love  
That flows through me like this  
This will fall away,  
this will fall away  
You're getting closer to pushing me  
Off of life's little edge  
Cause I'm a loser  
And sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer,  
You're holding the rope,  
I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah  
This is getting old,  
I can't break these chains that I hold  
My body's growing cold,  
There's nothin left of this mind  
Or my soul  
Addiction needs a pacifier,  
The buzz of this poison is taking me higher  
This will fall away,  
This will fall away  
You're getting closer, to pushing me  
Off of life's little edge  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer,  
You're holding the rope and  
I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser  
You're getting closer, to pushing me  
Off of life's little edge  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later  
You know I'll be dead  
You're getting closer,  
You're holding the rope  
And I'm taking the fall  
Cause I'm a loser**

WOW when they were done the crowd went crazy all the girls were trying to jump on stage for heaven's sake! I knew right there that we were going to be seeing more of these three strangers. Especially if we all got into Battle of the Bands…

"Girls," said the stage supervisor "You're on."

_**SO…. WHAT DO YOU THINK!?!?! I know this chapter was kinda short but I just want to give you a taste of it first… so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Haha there is a lot more to come. And I have it all planned out! If you have any ideas for this story that you would like me to fit in PLEASE PM ME! Lol anyways the next chpt will be in Edwards POV… after that you all can tell me whose POV you want it to be in next! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**_

_**Much luv,**_

_**!dani!**_


	2. Competition

_**Chapter Two: Competition**_

_**Alice's POV **_

_**Disclaimer… I do not own any thing! The great Stephanie Meyer does… And the amazing Kelly Clarkson owns the song :D **_

Ok! When I said lets go check out the competition I was just kidding! I mean come on we're the best band in town! That's all out the window now… At first I thought 'GREAT! Another boy band who thinks there so much better than anyone!' Now I'm thinking WOW! These boys' were extremely good, and very good looking to top it off. There was a big boy on the drums. He had black short curly hair, brown eyes and the boy was MASSIVE. His arms had arms, his muscles had muscles! From the looks of him he seemed sweet but protective… He was really good and he was having a lot of fun up there.

Then there was a bronzed hair boy playing guitar and lead singer. He had green eyes and was tall and built; not like the massive guy though. He sung very great and he was really getting into it. He looked like a nice guy and all. Finally there was a blonde haired boy playing bass… He was so cute. He had blue eyes and was slightly built to. He was awesome at the guitar. He seemed so… I don't know I can't think of a good enough word. To soon though they were done and the crowd went wild, mainly the girls but still. They thanked them and went off stage. I looked over at my two best friends with their mouths hung open.

"Ladies you're on," the stage supervisor said knocking us out of our trance

"Come on lets show them who rocks this place!" I yelled grabbing them and pulling them along.

As soon as we got on stage everyone was already screaming for us to sing! Yeah we played here a lot and everyone knew us! They simply loved us. Bella stepped up to the mic while I got my guitar and Rose went to the drums.

"HEY EVERYONE! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I yelled then Rose counted us off.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4" she yelled

Bella: I see, how you're trying to, weasel your way and boy ya know how you maneuver, with your, your confusion.  
Alice: You tell me, that I'm your only, and how bad, that you want me, then why are you so shady, if I'm supposed to be your lady.

Rose: Why should I believe anything you say, and how could you shame me that way,

Bella: Tell me where, where'd you get the nerve? To even think that you, you could play me wrong.  
You thought we didn't know. You thought we were in the dark. But boy your covers blown. 'Cause we both know now. You thought you had us fooled. At your beck and call. But now who's the joke. And look who's laughing now.

All: Oh, oh, oh, oh - oh, oh, oh - oh, oh, oh - oh

Alice: Now you're, trying to use us a-

Rose: Against one another, but it won't work.  
Bella: I see, right through your game boy  
and I know exactly what I'm waiting for  
All: You!

Rose: You tried to deny all your actions.  
Alice: For once in your life, be a real man.  
Bella: At least give me the proper respect of  
the truth 'Cause I already know you did it.

Alice: Why should I believe anything you say, and how could you shame me that way,  
Rose: Tell my where. Where'd you get the nerve? To even think that you, you could play me boy.

Bella: You thought we didn't know. You thought we were in the dark. But boy your covers blown. 'Cause we both know now. You thought you had us fooled. At your beck and call. But now who's the joke. And look who's laughing now.

I see right through you baby.  
Tried to take me, you owe me.  
Why can't you just get it through your  
Thick head  
'Cause I done seen this game before  
now it's time for you to go so  
All: Shut your mouth! I'm not trying to hear your lies, so let it go.  
Alice: Sorry, you could be a better man.

All: No! No! No, no, no…

Bella: You thought we didn't know. You thought we were in the dark. But boy your covers blown. 'Cause we both know now. You thought you had us fooled. At your beck and call. But now who's the joke. And look who's laughing now.

Rose: (talking): Guess you thought wrong.

Bella: (talking): Look who's laughing, now.  
All: (laughs)

The crowd went berserk begging for more. This is what I loved about doing this, it made everyone happy and we all showed how good we are. When we were walking off stage I caught sight of the boys' standing in the same spot we were when we watched them… it was funny to see them with shocked expressions' and their mouths hanging open. As soon as we got back stage we all hugged each other and squealed like little girls. Then I pulled them over to side stage were the boys' hopefully still were. Luck was with me. I looked at Rose and Bella and they looked scared when they saw were I was leading them to. I walked right up to them and talked.

"HEY! You guys were great!" they just looked at us stunned I guess I should introduce us, "oh how silly of me! My name is Alice, this is Bella and Rosalie." I said pointing each of them out. They both smiled and said a quick HI.

"Oh, um, uh, Hi my name is Jasper, these are Edward and Emmett." The blonde one said pointing them out as well.

"It's nice to meet you all, so are you guys new here?" I asked

"Yes," said Edward "we just moved from a small town in Washington called Forks. We heard there was an open mic competition here tonight and the casting manager from Battle of the Bands was going to be here, so we thought we give it a shot."

"You guys were great," Rose said staring only at Emmett

"You were ho-," Emmett started but was cut off by a smack in the head from Jasper, "Um I mean you all were amazing as well."

"Thank you," Bella said laughing

"We'll we must be on our way. We have to finish unpacking. We hope to see you soon," Edward said leaving with the rest after a quick bye.

"BYE!" we all three said at the same time

We drove home in silence and I could feel the energy in the car. We were sooo going to be talking about this! As soon as the car cut off we all jumped out and ran inside flopping down on the couch. For a minute we just sat there in our own little worlds smiling, but I thought I should interrupt.

"Ok you guys, this is weird we never do this," Bella said beating me to the punch

"Yeah I know it's so weird I mean we see guys all the time and never act like this. What's so different about them…?" Rose said aggravated. She didn't like the fact that a guy had this affect over her.

"I guess I will go first then," I said "Ok we all know we are feeling some type of attraction to them. It's obvious to tell. But I mean it's never happen to me like this before. I was just kidding when I said let's go check out our competition. Then I saw them. But the one who really caught my eye was Jasper. He's so cute and his little country accent is so hot! I was in a complete daze and I couldn't look away. By the looks of it neither could you two. And then when we talked to them I tried not to stare at him but I couldn't help it! Ugh I have never felt like this in my entire life! To be truthful I kind of like it…"

"Ok I want to go next," Rose stated "Alice I feel the same way! But I had my eye on Emmett. He's just so ugh I don't know. I have never let a guy have this affect on me! Guys always drool all over me not the other way around! I hate this! Although I won't deny that I love this feeling… I'm just not use to it! Then when you drug us over to them I thought I was going to kill you. I was so nervous and I don't even know them! But as soon as I laid eyes on him I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't look away either… Bella your turn." She finished quickly

"Umm like I don't know what to say. You all know that I don't do this or act like this. I mean I'm not the type of girl you see out dating people. Then I saw him and was completely lost in his voice and ugh! He's just so hot! And then when we were talking to them I got lost in those eyes and I just ugh!" Bella crossed her arms across her chest mad. It was kind of funny seeing them like this.

After our talk we went into the kitchen to fix dinner. When we were done we all got showered and changed to watch movies in the living room. It was getting pretty late and we were all tired. Just when we were going to go to bed the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"_Yes May I speak to one of the members of Beautiful Tragedy?" _

"Um yes this is Alice the guitarist,"

"_Oh wonderful! Well Alice congratulations you made it into Battle of the Bands!"_

"OHMIGOD NO WAY!"

_**SOOO! I hope you all like this chapter! It was new to me to do someone else's' POV besides Bella or Edward! The next chapter will be in one of the guys' POV so pm me or when you review tell me whose POV it should be in! There's a lot in store! :D SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
Much luv,**_

_**!Dani!**_


	3. No Freaking Way!

_**Ok. So I'm going to do something a little different with this chapter. HERE GOES NOTHING!!**_

_Me, Dani!: Alright everyone! I am very pleased to say that I have the stars of Taking Chances here with me today for a very special INTERVIEW! Ok. Now, first off, hello everyone and welcome!_

_Alice: Oh, it's no problem! We are so excited to be here! We needed to take our minds of some, um.... -cough-...things that we were thinking about._

_Me: Okay...Alright. I am just going to ask a few questions to both bands… The first goes to the girls…Ok, how did you all get into music?_

_Alice: Well, I haven't always loved music like I do now. It wasn't until Bella moved down here. Rosalie and myself started hanging around her, then we got into it. After awhile, we all came up with starting a band… And here we are today._

_Bella: Yeah. We started the band when we were twelve, in 7th grade. It was at Rose's birthday party and we were just in her backyard singing and messing around. We didn't know everyone was watching, then when the song ended, everyone was applauding._

_Rose: So we decided music is what we were meant to do. We do have the looks and voice for it, of course._

_Me: Ok! So this next question goes to the boys. Alright, what were some of your first thoughts when you saw these young ladies?_

_Emmett: Well, that they were ho-_

_Jasper: Emmett!_

_Edward: I think what my friend was going to say was that they are very talented._

_Emmett: They were HOTT!_

_Jasper and Edward: EMMETT!_

_Me: -smiles wickedly- Oh so Jasper, Edward, do you not share these same feelings?_

_Girls: -listen very intently- mainly Alice and Bella-_

_Edward: Uh, well, um, I mean- It's not that they aren't- Uh, Jasper?_

_Jasper: That's just not the term we would use. Beautiful is more of the correct word._

_Girls: -giggle gleefully-_

_Edward: -shoots thumbs up towards Jasper-_

_Me: Well now. Would you say that you may be feeling something deeper for them?_

_Edward: We can not reveal that. I am sorry_

_Me: Why not?!?_

_Jasper: We go by the script. We are told not to say anything. It's a surprise, I suppose you could say._

_Me: Well that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of! Whoever said that should be fired!_

_Emmett: You do realize that, that would mean you fire yourself? Right. And you called your own idea stupid…._

_Me: Whatever. Next Question. How do you ALL feel about being in-_

**_OK END! Enough of that :) lets get on with this chapter! How bout it!? We will finish up this interview later!_**

**_Chapter Three: No Freaking Way!_**

**_Disclaimer… I do not own any thing! The great Stephanie Meyer does…_**

**_Emmett's POV_**

Well that was, in the least to say, hot! I mean, wow…

We were currently driving back to our place and all I could think of was Rose… Wait! I do _not_ do this. I am not a _girl_! I don't sit around thinking and all that mushy stuff! I. AM. A. MAN. Aren't I? Well, duh Emmett! Of course you are!What kind of question is that? Great now I'm mentally arguing with myself! This is not good at all. I need to go watch some football or get dirty or something! Something manly…

Most importantly, the next time I see Rosalie, I have to _act_ like a man. You know, strut, and all that stuff. I need to show her what a _real _man is! I can do that because I..well...I _am _a real man!

"Ok guys. How about we go play some football or something?" I asked my two friends. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes...

"No thanks," Edward said while Jasper shook his head no. Man!

I need to get my head off things, and the only way to do _that _was to do something manly! Now when _I _want to be the man, these two step down and act like girls? Well, I wasn't haven't _any_ of that!

"OH COME ON! STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF GIRLS!" I yelled. Ok. I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't say that because wasn't I acting like one just a minute ago? Still... "We are men! We don't mope around thinking about girls! No matter how hot they are! We don't think about our feelings and all!"

For gods sake! I was _the _Emmett Cullen! Girls came up to _me_! I surely didn't come up to _them_!

"As much or as little as that may be true, I am just not up to it today," Jasper replied.

What a sissy.

"Fine whatever," I grumbled.

Right then, we got to our place. We got out of the car and we headed inside our house, and right when we did, the phone rang. Wow what great timing… No one ever calls us here though, so it must be important! I ran to the phone, almost knocking poor Edward over in the way.

"Hello?"

"_Um yes, may I speak to Edward, Jasper or Emmett please?"_

"This is Emmett..."

"_Ah yes. This is the manager of Battle of the Bands. I am just calling to tell you that you got in. Congratulations."_

I was silent for a minute. Then, my screaming started.

"OH MY GOSH! No way! Thank you man! This is just AWESOME. So, who are the other three bands that got in?"

"_Ummm, well I cant really ruin the surprise. I can tell you that it is all boys though. So, lucky for you, you'll be able to have some manly competition.__"_

"Oh. Ok. Thank you," I said. Drat! I cant believe that the girls didn't make it in! They were awesome! Mostly Rosalie**...**

"_No problem at all. Now, around eight tonight, all the bands and myself are meeting back at The Farium. Be there, as it is strictly important."_

"Ok sir. We'll be there. Thank you."

And with that, he hung up.

I really couldn't believe the girls didn't get in! This _**so**_ blows big ones! So much for my macho routine! I had it all planned out and everything! First I was going to walk up to her. Then, I was going to grab her and- Woah. wait. I can't say that…

"HEY, YOU GUYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled.Better tell them now. We only had two hours till we had to be at the Farium.

"Emmett, what in the hell can be so important that you would have to yell like that?" Jasper asked.

"Oh. Ok. I was just going to tell you that the manager for Battle of the Bands called, and theysaid that we're in and we have to-"

"What! No way!" Jasper yelled.

"Yea! And we have to meet him at The Farium at eight! So lets get ready!"

A couple of boring moments later and we were in the car and on our way to The Farium… whatever that was. So we put the address in our GPS, and half an hour later we were there.

This place was HUGE. The inside was ten times bigger though. We found our way aroundeasier than we thought we would. Over in the back room was a studio, and it looked like everyone was there. We still had about twenty minutes, so I decided to roam around a bit with Jasper and Edward.

"Dang!"

"Emmett I am so sorry I didn't mean to-" Jasper started.

"You just knocked some… whatever IT IS all over me!"

"I am ummm-" he burst out laughing. What a great friend he is.

"This is NOT funny! Fine, you know what? I'm going to clean myself up. DON'T follow me!"

"Come on Emmett it was an accident!"

"I swear I will tear you apart," I threatened. "Don't follow me. I'll meet you guys in the studio."

Great. This is exactly what I needed. You know how they talk about first impressions? Well their first impression of me is going to be 'Look. There's the dude who looks like he pissed himself!'. Fabulous. Just fucking great.

"Oh! I am so sorry," someone said, running into me.

"Man! Watch where you're going!" I yelled at this darkish looking guy. What is with people today? Did people that I didn't know _somehow_ already hate me? Were people out to _get _me today?

"I'm sorry. Umm, are you the manager of theBattle of the Bands? Can you point me out to where we are supposed to meet please? I'm lost**,"** a sweet voice asked

I turned around to see who it was and was stunned into silence. I heard two girl's breaths hitch.

It was Rosalie. The girl from the club along with the other two. But wait, did she just ask were Battle of the Bands would meet? NO WAY! The manager said that the bands that made it through were all boys! He lied! When I find him...

"Uh, are you okay?" Bella asked. I was going to answer 'no,' but that was just too weird. It would only lead to more questions anyways.

"You guys are in Battle of the Bands too?" I asked, getting to the point. I needed to know now. No stalling.

"Too? Wait you're in it too!" Alice exclaimed.

_**Okay so what did you all think? I know it's not the best I've done but I have good reason. Firstly I am horribly sick ugh it sucks! And I just moved not to long ago. I now live with my sister brother in law and nephew-who turns 2 the 27**__**th**__**!- and its been hard with a new school and all! Then my sisters been in the hospital leaving me with all this stuff to do along with school work! It's A LOT**_

_**! Anywho thank you all for being so kind and patient! Please review! I mean I am not going to force you haha but it would really make my day! I am also goingt obe posting some new stuff on my profile soon so be sure to look. It's mostly outfits form the stories and all. Also I am now a BETA! So if you would like me to Beta for you then PM me or something. If you go to my profile my email is on there so you can email me on here or Yahoo, anyways…**_

_**I would like to give a BIG THANK YOU to EdwardIsMine-AliceIsMyBff she has helped me majorly! Make sure you all go check out her stories especially We'll Get Along Just Fine, ITS VERY GOOD! So thank you all again! Now hit that button :) an review!**_

_**Much luv,**_

_**Dani!**_


	4. Unexpectedly Goodly Surprise

**_Alrighty everyone! So, this chapter is going to be action packed! Hopefully, it will all go as planned :) drama drama love! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! I am going to start this chapter off with a special interview! So without further-a-due here we go!_**

_Me: Ok, so with me today we have Emmett. So, my dear Emmett. How have you been?_

_Emmett: Fan-freaking-tastic. Physically anyways._

_Me: What do you mean 'physically anyways'? Has our dear Emmett been holding out on us?_

_Emmett: Well, um, no… I'm just been having an emotional thing going on right now. I can't give anything away at this moment._

_Me: Come on! I thought that if I got you by yourself you would be more open! Since Rosalie isn't here…_

_Emmett: -silence-_

_Me: -acts like phones ringing- Oh hey Rosalie! How are ya?.... Oh, no I'm not doing anything. Just interviewing Emmett here… Yeah I know!_

_Emmett: -head snaps up- What! Let Me Talk To Her!_

_Me: -shakes head, saying 'shhh'-_

_Emmett: She's my girl! I'm the one who likes her! Why the hell not!_

_Me: -grins evilly and snaps phone shut- So you DO like her!_

_Emmett: What did you do! You hung up on her!?!?! WHAT!_

_Me: Calm down Emmett she was never really on the phone, but now I have proof you like her. Maybe even LOVE her?_

_Emmett: What? I have no clue what you are talking about._

_Me: Emmett there is no lying your way out of this one. We all heard what you said._

_Emmett: -shakes head stubbornly- No you didn't hear anything_

_Me: Just tell me. The deeds spill now!_

_Emmett: I can't. My creator said not to._

_Me: I said no such thing….No wait your right. Wow. I need to shut up with that 'no telling' bull crap._

_Emmett: Ya think? Now if you will excuse me..._

_Me: Were are you going!?!? To hang with Rose?_

_Emmett: No I wis- I mean to get away from you! –runs away-_

_Me: Well that was rude! Come back! Please!_

_Nothing…_

_Me: Fine. I guess I'll just write you something!_

**_OK so yeah that was a little stupid right!?!?! Haha! I am going to be putting up little stories on my profile or at the end of each chapter soon! So look out for it! There just funny things that happen to me or I make up! Haha, they made my Beta laugh her butt off! So onwards with this chapter!_**

**_Chapter four: Unexpected Goodly Surprise_**

**_Rosalie's POV_**

Damn! Did she always have to scream so loud! That little pixie was asking for it! I am trying to relax and she has to scream! What is she even screaming about? Now I have to go find out since it doesn't seem like she is going to come up here and tell us.

"ALICE! What in god's name are you screaming about!??! Some of us are actually tired after a long night and want to sleep! Is that so much to ask for-"I yelled, but I was soon cut off by Alice.

"WE GOT IN!" she screeched.

"Got into what?" Bella asked. **I was wondering the same thing.**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" She asked. It took a second for it to hit me and Bella. We then started jumping up and down like little girls.

"No way! Did he say who else? How many more bands?!?!"

"Well, there are four more bands, I think he said. We're the only girls though…."

"Well…When do we meet?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah. Uh, tonight at eight at some weird named place… Don't worry, I know where it is."

"What! Eight! That's in, like, an hour!"

"I know. So let's get ready! It's only like ten minutes from here so we're good there. Now hurry!"

We all flew to our rooms and got ready. It seemed like no time at all that we were in the car on our way there. So many things were going through my head but one hit hard… Did they get in? God. I hoped so. As told, Alice knew exactly where it was. We jumped out of the car and ran inside, only to stop short. The place was gigantic!

"Uh Alice I hope you know where the studio is…" I said.

"Umm not really, but let's ask someone." She said.

So we walked around for about five minutes trying to find someone who knew where the studio was. After awhile, I gave up. Then I saw this huge dude and decided to ask him. I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you the manager? Could you tell me where the studio is?" I asked.

When he turned around, I faintly heard what he said. It was him. The man I've been dreaming and thinking about all day. He looked just as stunned as me. When I finally snapped out of my trance, I heard Alice.

"You made it in too!"

"Uh yeah. I was just on my way back to the studio. Come on. Follow me." Emmett replied.

When we got to the studio, I had to hide my laughter at Jasper and Edwards face. Ha! It would appear that they saw a ghost.

"Hey guys!" Bella, Alice and I said at the same tim,e laughing.

"Hey," Edward and Jasper replied.

We all sat together, chatting when the manager and three skimpy looking girls came in. I don't think any of us really paid any attention except when he gave us our first assignment. I, along with Alice and Bella, were too busy glaring at the three girls up-front with the manager. They were ogling at Emmet, Edward and Jasper and constantly licking their lips at them, walking past them, shaking their ass as they went. One of them even gave Edward their number, I thought Bella was going to punch her in the face, but the boys didn't seem interested. They kept sneaking glances at us, and when those girls would do something they would laugh or grimace. It was quite funny, the look on their faces when the girls would brush against them or something along those lines.

Finally, the meeting was over. We all stood up and walked out,.I noticed the boys following us.

When we got to our car, we turned around to the boys.

"So….tThat was…umm," Jasper said.

"Hilarious." Emmett burst out laughing.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you all would care to join us." Jasper said.

"Where to?" Bella asked.

"The club," Edward said.

"Sure! Just let us go home and get changed. We'll meet you all there in…an hour." Alice said looking at Bella. She was planning on another round of 'Bella Barbie,' I felt so sorry for Bella at times, though I do enjoy dressing her up.

"An hour? Why so long?" Emmett asked.

Alice just simply started laughing, walking away, dragging Bella and I with her.

"Sheesh girls," I heard Emmett mumble.

**_Alice's POV_**

This was going to be great! After dressing Bella up, Rose and I started getting ready.

Soon, we were at the club, and I must say, we looked hot! We went to a back table in the very end corner of the very packed club. I had plans for tonight, and expectations. If I had anything to say about tonight, we were going to leave the boys speechless. Speaking of the devils, here they come now.

"Wow, you look great." Emmett said, going up to Rosalie

"You all look great," Jasper said coming to my side. I smiled at him. Do you not see why I like this man!? He is so nice and, ugh, words fail to describe him.

"Yes, you all do," Edward said, standing by Bella and looking down at her. "Now why don't you three come up front? Jasper, Emmett and myself are going on stage."

Alright," Rose said, walking forward.

When we reached the front, we watched the boys go up on stage. I wonder what they're going to sing!

"Hello everyone." As soon as Edward spoke the crowd was already cheering! "Tonight we are going to be singing a new song by Danielle Setters **_(AN- DANIELLE SETTERS! Wait! That's ME!) _**We remixed it into a more punk rock type of song, so I hope you all enjoy."

_You left me with just one word 'goodbye' now love, life and meaning is gone. The only one who can fix it now is you. So come back to me and tell me forever we will stand true._

_You promised me forever, now it's all undone. You said by my side you will stay, now it's just a whisper left in the wind. Now all is left is, forever never changing and promises left un-keep._

_Seeing from the outside I may be okay, but in the inside it's just pain. Seemingly perfect with tears unshed is all you will see, until darkness reappears along with this hole raging inside of me._

_You promised me forever, now it's all undone. You said by my side you will stay, now it's just a whisper left in the wind. Now all is left is, forever never changing and promises left un-keep._

_Now all is lost and there's no turning back. Falling from the sky is where I left, thinking to fall in your arms. But when I stopped no one was around, and now I'm haunted with this memory._

_You promised me forever, now it's all undone. You said by my side you will stay, now it's just a whisper left in the wind. Now all is left is, forever never changing and promises left un-keep._

_Forever never changing, no forever ever changing; now I'm lost and cannot be found, forever never changing, now darkness is all that surrounds. Love, Life Meaning never again._

"Thank You," Edward said, waiting for the crowd to stop cheering.

We were shaking our head laughing as we saw three girls jumping up-stage where the boys were still. Wait a minute! It was the same three girls that were at the studio! They climbed on the stage and each of them attacked one of the boys. I think Rose and Bella noticed who they were at about the same time I did, because they looked furious.

"I am going to MURDER them!" Rose yelled going to the stage, dragging Bella and I along with her.

When we got on stage, we saw the girls trying to stick their tongues down their throats… If I was getting nauseated at just the sight of it, then I can't imagine how the boys felt. When I caught sight of Jasper, I saw red. The hoe bag was trying to get him against a fucking wall.

"If you know what's good for you, then you will get off him _now_." I said in a voice that even frightened me, because the girl was backing away slowly.

"Hey everyone!" I heard Rose saying into the mic, "Let's have a round of applause for these three biggest sleaze bags here! Congrats girls. Everyone now knows how e_asy _you are." The crowd started laughing at them. I now love Rosalie more than I did ever before.

When we started to walk off stage with Jasper, Edward and Emmett at our sides, everyone started yelling 'no'. I smiled at Rose and Bella and drug them along with the other three back on stage.

"Alright everyone, you're in for a big treat! How would you all like if we all did a song for you together?" Immediately, the crowd started cheering, I turned to the others.

"Ok, everyone knows 'Fall for you' by Second Hand Scenario?"

**(AN okay I am not going to put the lyrics up because all the chapters I write with my stories are filled with lyrics and I don't want to do that with this chapter so… let's move onwards :).)**

Ok to say we were a hit would be an understatement. We rocked! I think all of us should perform more with each other more often! When we walked off stage Bella and Rose immediately headed for the door. Party poopers!

"Ok, I'm so tired, I think where going to head home now." Rose started, Bella nodding her head in agreement.

"Fine. Ok." I sighed.

"Well, how about we trade numbers so we can meet up again?" Jasper suggested. Ah I think I like him even more, if that is even possible.

So we all traded numbers (**AN this idea came from my wonderful Beta I think you all know who she is :).)** I really hoped he would actually call me. So we drove home. As soon as I got there, I went straight to my bed, not bothering to do anything else. I was ready for a night dreams filled with him.

**_So what do yew all think!?! I'm sorry I did not post this sooner. Our internet was down :( stupid technology! But obviously its back! YAY! So if you noticed this chapter is a lot longer than the rest! I hope to do more of this! I am trying to get better at all this haha! Since I just found out that I can take college classes! It's a creative writing class and im soooo excited! Me and my school consular were talking and I told him that I want to do a double major in college consisting of English Literature and Music so he helped me get into that class!_**

**_Anyways I kind of got off topic there :) umm a big THANK YEW again to my great Beat EdwardIsMine-AliceIsMyBff shes helped so very much :D go check out her story We'll Get Along Just Fine its bloody good! Anywho New Moon IN 2 DAYS! I have my tickets :) how bout yew? Anywho if yew have any comments or questions post them when yew review or PM me! Who do yew all want the nxt chpts POV to be in?!?!?_**

**_Much luv,_**

**_Dani!_**


	5. First Competition

_**No interview today! Ok so I know this is far past late…but if you have read my other story Just Another Once Upon a Time, the you know why this has been prolonged! So sorry, anywho I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**_

**Chapter five: First competition**

**Bella's POV**

**Disclaimer- I think you all know who the real owner is :)**

_Two days after the day at the club…_

To say that we have been working our asses off, you would be poorly mistaken. We have worked day and night on end just to get this song done by today. Whenever we weren't talking to the boys or hanging out with them we would be writing. So we're all very excited now that its done, but now we're nervous because we're backstage waiting for the pronouncing guy to get on with the show.

"Bella I swear if you don't stop working yourself up you're going to sweat off your make-up!" yells Alice

"We'll I'm sorry if I am nervous that this night either makes us or breaks us!" I screech back

"You guys are going to do great," a very too familiar voice says

"See! Even Edward says so!" Alice says smugly

"Whatever, knowing me I'm going to fall on my face and cause us all to lose."

"Now little sister as much as that may be true…" Emmett jokes

"Shut up Emmett, like that's going to help calm her any!" Jasper chides

"Sorry,"

"Now Bella you're going to kick-ass, don't worry about it." Jasper says

"_Ok now everyone I would love to introduce you to our first group of the night, Beautiful Tragedy, give them a warm welcome! Come on out ladies!" _

Great. Here goes nothing. So we walk on stage and at once people start screaming…oh there are people here from the club. That's great.

"_So girls, how about you introduce yourselves?"_

"Well, I'm Alice, and I play bass, this is Bella and she's the lead singer and sometimes she backs me up with guitar, and least but certainly not last we have Rosalie who plays drums." Says Alice perkily.

"_Well what will you be singing tonight since tonight's challenge was 'songs of the 90's?"_

"Well we chose, Say My Name by Destiny's Child."

"_Great choice, well here you have it, Beautiful Tragedy singing Say My Name."_

"Let's kick this girls!" Alice shrieks

".3.4" Rose yells with the beat of her drum sticks

__

_**Bella**__: I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there then tell me who_

Any other day I would call, you would say  
"Baby how's your day?"  
But today it ain't the same  
Every other word is uh huh, yea okay  
Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?  
If you took it there, first of all, let me say  
I am not the one to sit around and be played  
So prove yourself to me  
i'm the girl that you claim  
Why don't you say the thangs  
That you said to me yesterday?

_**All**__: I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there then tell me who_

_**Bella**__: What's up with this?  
Tell the truth, who you with  
How would you like it if I came over with my clique  
Don't try to change it now  
Sayin' you gotta bounce  
When two seconds ago, you said you just got in the house  
It's hard to believe that you  
are at home, by yourself  
When I just heard the voice  
Heard the voice of someone else  
Just this question  
Why do you feel you gotta lie?  
Gettin' caught up in your game  
When you can not say my name_

_**All**__: I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there then tell me who  
_

_**Bella**__: Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Why the sudden change?  
Say my name, say my name  
If no one is around you, say "baby I love you"  
If you ain't runnin' game  
Say my name, say my name  
You actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin me baby  
Better say my name_

_**Bella: **__(Where my ladies at) _

_**Rose and Alice: **__Yeah-yeah-yeah-yea-yeah _

_  
__**Bella: **__(Can you say that? C'mon)_

_**Rose and Alice: **__Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_  
__**Bella: **__(All the girls say)_

_**Rose and Alice: **__Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah _

_  
__**Bella: **__(I can't hear ya)_

_**Rose and Alice: **__Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
__**Bella: **__(All the ladies say) _

_**Rose and Alice: **__Yeah-__**ah**__-yeah-yeah..yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_**Bella: **__(All the girls say) _

_**Rose and Alice: **__Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_**Bella: **__(Break it down)_

_**Rose and Alice: **__Ohh ooohh oh ooh ohhhh _

_  
__**Bella: **__(D.C., take it to the bridge c'mon)_

_  
__**All: **__I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there then tell me who  
_

_**Bella: **__I know you say that I am assuming things  
Something's going down that's the way it seems  
Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
If nobody's holding you back from me  
Cause I know how you usually do  
When you say everything to me times two  
Why can't you just tell the truth?  
If somebody's there then tell me who_

When we we're done the crowd erupted into applause. It was one of the best feelings in my life. We all started laughing when we saw posters from our regulars at the club say 'It's not a tragedy that we love you,' and 'We love you!'.

"_Alright, alright, alright, we get it! They were awesome! So girls you did absolutely amazing, now it's up to the fans out there for you to make it to the next round. If you would like to see them play on the next show call 1888-555-2301 or text 2301 to 4609. Now the polls are open now for this group only, at the end of the show we will take a break while the tallies are being made and one group will go home tonight. So girls go backstage and hang for awhile. We will see you soon."_

As soon as we got off stage the boy's attacked us and told us that we were great. Then they got called on. There song was, Good Riddance by Greenday, a great song for them. They were great like always and they got a better reaction then us, mostly from the girls…but still. When they came back there was only three more bands left to play and it went by sooner than I thought it would. We were soon called back onto stage.

"_So all in all we had some great performances tonight. But it was up to you as to whom goes home tonight. So this is how it's going to work, I am going to call out three groups who had the most votes, the last two will then go back stage while and get ready for another performances. The one who don't make it will sing one more time and then go home. After the other four will get their next challenge and go to their new home for the next two months. Ok so let's get this started. Beautiful Tragedy, you had the most votes, you are safe. Riot you are also safe, go have a seat."_

When he said this I could not believe it. The boy's were by far the best. Yet there they were standing with the other two bands. Then the announcer said the words that relieved us all.

"_Only for the Moment, your safe, go have a seat. As for, Kicking and Screaming, and Redemption, you may go ahead back stage and get ready. Alright everyone there you have it, we are going to take a quick break and then we'll be back."_

As soon as the called scene we all broke out in 'thank god' and such.

"I can't believe you were in the bottom three!" Rose said

"Yeah I know, it sucked." Emmett agreed

"Well I guess we all have some moving to do after this…" Alice said with a gleam in her eyes and I kick in her voice.

"Alice we are not going to go all 'extreme make-over' it's only going to be our 'home' for two months!" I yell knowing her

"Come on Bella!" her and Rose say at the same time, to only be interrupted by a 'in 3, 2"

"_Ok we are back, so America your choice was…Kicking and Screaming, you are not safe, your journey ends here."_

Two boys and a girl walk up stage and sing their final song on this show. It was actually pretty sad if you thought about it. At least it wasn't us though. When they were done they left and we were given our next challenge.

"_So boys', girls', you're next challenge is to pick and remix a famous Disney song. Now go have fun, get busy, enjoy. Before you leave though here are you're room assignments. Beautiful Tragedy and Only for the moment, you will be sharing a condo and you other two will share the other condo. So go have at it." _

He throws us all a set of keys and walks off. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I all just look at each other then at our keys.

"This should be fun," Emmett says smiley hugely.

_**So I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. I do have a little schedule for you to look out for though. Every Saturday night or Sunday morning I will be posting a chapter on one of my three stories. If not more. I do have a job now, and AP and CP classes and babysitting and it takes up a lot of my time so therefore it takes up my writing time :(. I also may be sending out previews for fun if I get at least half of the people who added me to there favorites to REVIEW. There are a lot of you and im only getting a few reviews :(….Also I did not do an interview today…yeah I know I was mad to! I had this all written and this stupid computer erased it and I lost it all so I had to start all over! And I would have written one now for this but, I had a limited time so I thought an actual chapter would be better than an interview….there's always next time!**_

_**Also I will be asking questions and whoever wins will get a surprise!**_

_**I would like to thank all of you for your love, especially my wonderful Beta, you all know who she is! I got the idea of previews and questions from her! I think it's a creative way to get to know my wonderful readers!!!**_

_**So the first question is…..If you were in Bella and alls shoes, and you are moving in with those fabulous boys' what would your reaction be? What would you do!**_

_**Welp till next time!**_

_**Dani!**_


	6. Roomies

**_Ok so I have got many messages threatening me if I do not update this story ha-ha. So enjoy everyone! I hope to update JAOUT soon also..as I said I am not giving up on my other two just because I want to only focus on this and Ignorant Bliss:). So here we go!_**

**_Disclaimer- as much as me and everyone else out there would love to dream, we do not own the Twilight:(_**

**_Chapter Six- Roomies_**

**_Bella's POV_**

As of right now, I would say that we were all nervous and giddy that we were all going to be living together. I mean, let's face it. We haven't known each other that long, even if it feels like we have been together all our lives, but we aren't protesting. Right now, we were currently moving into our 'condo.' This place was like the size of a mansion!

"Watch it man," Jasper told Emmet...again.

"Sorry, but in my defense, this thing is as heavy as a cow!"

"They're my clothes, Em! Gosh, give them to me!" Alice said.

As soon as Em handed them over, Alice waltzed right up the stairs to her room and dropped the bags, then came back down and smirked at Emmett.

"Yeah, man, those are so heavy." She said sarcastically, causing us all to laugh, except Emmett.

"I was just joking. They weren't heavy at all!" he yelled.

"Sure Em," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Everything went great after that little episode. Everyone was in their rooms unpacking, or at least we thought it was going like that.

"You. Are. So. DEAD!" I heard Alice scream.

At once, everyone was gathered in the hall, watching her and Emmett have at it.

"Oh, I'm shaking...no really, I am. It's attack of the Shorty's," Emmett said sarcastically

"AHHH!"

I knew what was going to happen now.

"Alice, no, don't!" I yelled.

"Too late," Rose said stifling her laughter.

Then we all heard the screaming.

"Alice, are you ok?!"

"Oh, that wasn't Ali. That was Emmett," Jasper said through his laughter, for that scream sounded like a death scream of a girl.

Then Emmett came running, going for the stairs, and little Alice in pursuit behind him.

"Fear the pixie," Edward mumbled as we all ran after them.

They winded up in the kitchen chasing each other around the table. That is, until Alice caught up to him and jumped onto his back, beating him in the head.

"Let go!" Emmett yelled.

"No!"

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care!"

After about ten minutes of this, Jasper and Edward decided to intervene. Eventually, Jasper got Alice off of Emmett, and we all went into the living room.

"Now, how about someone tell us what happened?" Jasper asked, holding onto Emmett.

"He broke my shoe! My brand new black stilettos!" At that, everyone had to laugh.

"Ali, all that over shoes?" I asked, disbelieving.

"They're not just shoes! Bella, come on! What if he tore up your converse?" At that, I stopped laughing.

"Emmett! How could you have broken her shoes?!"

"Shoe! One shoe! The other one isn't broken."

"Yeah, what's one shoe going to be good for?" Jasper asked.

"This is ridiculous, Em. Buy her another pair." Edward said.

"Yes, buy me another pair."

"Fine, let's go get your beloved shoes."

Two hours and three pairs of shoes later, we were back eating pizza.

"I still can't believe you tricked him into getting you three pairs." Jasper laughed.

"What can I say? I am the best con girl out there."

"Ok, enough about the shoes. We have a song we need to start writing girls, so how bout we jump to it?" I asked.

"Ok, let's," Rose said, getting up.

As soon as we were in my room, we started playing. I played my guitar while Alice and Rose took pencils and beat them against the desk. About two hours later, we were finished, finally.

"So Bells, you will be playing this week, as well as singing, correct?" Rose asked.

"I guess. What we have here calls for a bass and electric, as well as your drums. So we have it down. Didn't take as long as I thought it would have."

"Well, how about we go back and join the boys so we can all watch a movie or something? Its late." Rose suggested.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to take a shower and do some alone time." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll join you all later."

"Ok, well one of us will check on you later." Rose said as her and Alice left.

As soon as I was done with my shower, I went to my old journals where most of my personal songs were. I was skimming across them when I found one that caught my eye, it looked like it was only half finished. When I started to read over it, I reflectively dropped it when I remembered when I had wrote it. Well, started it anyways.

"James," I whispered. Instantly, I felt sick.

I felt as if my airways had suddenly blocked themselves off. That more than likely had to do with my lack of breathing. I thought I had got rid of anything and everything that had anything to do with him. It's as if fate wanted to torture me with my past. A dark past that no one really knew about. Rose and Alice knew enough about what happened that made them sick to the point where they wanted to plummet him into the ground, but no one knew the whole story. I don't know how long I sat on my bed thinking about it all. It was getting very dark out, but I needed to get out.

When I got down stairs, Alice and Rose took in the fact that I was dressed to go out, and they instantly went tense when they saw my face. I'm guessing it must have been something to see. Though I knew I should have told them something I didn't, I went straight to my keys and went out the door to my car and drove off. Instantly, my phone started ringing. I just ignored it. When I stopped, I had no clue where I was. It was some dead end, and at the end was a forest. I knew better than to get out and wander through some forest. I wasn't looking for a death sentence, so I stayed in and turned up the music. When I grabbed my phone, I saw I had 27 missed calls, and voice mails, along with 40 texts. Instead of answering them, like I knew I should, I just sat there.

Eventually, I knew enough was enough though. I looked at my phone and was shocked at how late it was. I have been gone for over three hours. I wiped my eyes away from tears I had no clue I shed and set off for home. I should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. I had been driving for about thirty minutes and I had no clue where I was. Time to call in the reinforcements, so I parked at a curb and called Jasper. I really didn't want to be attacked yet so I called the one who would hopefully be the calmest.

"Jasper?"

"Bella, where are you?!"

"I really don't know. I think I'm lost. Care to help me out here?"

"What are you by right now?"

"There's a sign that says interstate 101. I'm parked on the curb opposite of it."

"Let me tell everyone and we will be on our way."

"No! Jasper, please, do not tell them anything! Come by yourself."

"Uh, ok, well it's a good thing I know where you are. I'll be there in ten."

And with that he hung up.

_**OK so im sorry this wasnt out sooner. It wasnt our fault! I would send the DocX to my Beta and she wouldnt get it! It would turn up blank! So again our apologies!:) anyways, so i hope the threats stop now haha, and i hope you all enjoyed the chapty:)**_

_**A big thanks to my Beta; ya'll know who she is!!!! I hope you all our reading her STORIES! There way awesome! Much better than mine:)! This girl is the best ever! I hope she knows that!!!**_

_**On other news, i have sent an authors note out for JAOUT;'just another once upon a time. and if you havent read it yet, i would. Its for the sake of the story. I have gotten a few comments/reviews and new readers but again im so thankful for people alerting and favoriting the story but i REALLY NEED FEEDBACK/REVIEWS. I'm not able to know what everyone wants if you dont reveiw...so please go read the Authors Note and review or PM me:) Also i hope to be updating more, with my hetic schedule who knows when i'll update:). I may update JAOUT next, depends on feedback, if not then Ignorant Bliss or The Heartbeat of the Music. **_

_**Thank you all for the support, and if your new to my story/stories then thanks! Make sure to ReView:) and alert and yada yada yada ya'll know the drill by now. **_

_**much love,**_

_**i waffels you all:P**_

_**Danielle!**_

_**Question for this chapty; If someone broke/ruined something you love how drastic would YOU go! Best answer gets a surprise;again:)**_


End file.
